This invention relates to carbon composites and more particularly to protective coatings for carbon composites.
Carbon/Carbon (C/C) composites are extremely stable up to very high temperatures in an inert atmosphere, (e.g., argon, nitrogen) or vacuum. The C/C composites, however, have very poor resistance to oxidation in an oxidizing atmosphere (e.g., air) at high temperatures (e.g., .about. 800 .degree. C.). Protective coatings of SiC (by chemical vapor deposition), SiO.sub.2, and even iridium have been tested. The major problems with these coatings are that the process temperatures are too high, or the coverage of the coating is incomplete, or the process destroys the integrity of the C/C composite material.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide protective coatings against oxidation for C/C composites which can be formed at lower temperatures, which will not damage the integrity of the C/C composite, and which will provide more complete protective coverage of the C/C composite.